custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jodol
bioinicledude what you said to bionicledude was really meanand just plain old wrong Re: Up urs Dude why did u insult Bionicledude like that? That is just plain mean! image:Minifig625.JPG You S**K Don't insult again an user like you did with bionicle dude. If you don't like his stories don't read them. Great I looked and tried to make ids's design because its great and he hasn't made the inscructions.I don't know my way is the way he does it or not.Oh,and i totally forgive u for everything u said to me.so do u want a sig or something? just innore him and ask a admin to protect yer user page so only u can edit it. Okay,type in and it'll look like this: KingGekko Wow. People react to the extreme when someone is insulted.--KingGekko 22:45, 17 June 2009 (UTC) congrates hey congratulations on the redemption award (I am not being sarcastic at all I really mean it) and I forgive you to [[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:biogecko|'Gecko']] 21:55, 19 June 2009 (UTC) that guy was mean to you you know isn't there some old saying about this but when that guy who made a spoiler tag said that to you that was just as bad as what he was complaining about you doing now that guy seems like a jerk not you. actually what he said was worst because he added the M in front of it [[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:biogecko|'Gecko']] 22:00, 19 June 2009 (UTC) agian Re:that sure we can be freinds Running from death I gave u no permission to alter the story of runing from death!!!! Never do it again!! I'm being nice since youve been bashed alot recently. What u did so far was ok so I may decide to keep it tho. enter :O OMG! Do you know who put the you suck thing?--Odst grievous 13:15, 28 July 2009 (UTC)(I want to kill him.) Yeah,and the point of your message was....? hey friend Can you for in the poll on my user page join I have a club the Order of the Makutaverse and was wondering if you wanted to join I'm on ur side What happened with bionicledude anyway? Ur talk is filled up with insults. Fixed! Sorry, I accidently made it so no comments were allowed. Sometimes when I edit it, that happens even though I don't uncheck the commenting box. :( MoccerT 14:38, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Your blogs.... Hey, Jodol, not be rude or anything, but could you please not make blogs about other peoples' creations? IDS probably wishes to wait before releasing his new MOC. It has come to my attention that similar spam blogs have been made in the past. I know you're a fan of IDS, but please, exercise some self-restraint. Would you like it if you uploaded some a picture of something you had worked hard on for a while, were planning to showcase, and then had someone else just "steal" it and make their own blog about it? Most people would not. Please just stop making these blogs. They qualify as spam. Consider this a warning. Regards, I see. Well, it looks like Bionicledude took IDS's image, and "enhanced" it. My apologies. I can understand that you wanted to try and make piece with him for events in the past, especially after all the anonymous backlash you received (Yes, I know about the vandal who got your page). I fully understand. However, the blog is still considered spam. I can't remove it, for I am a rollback (only one extra button). I can see you are actually a pretty nice guy, so I won't give you anymore hell about spam blogs. You can blank the page and add this tag. [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] (Reviews) 16:02, February 16, 2012 (UTC) BTW, have you seen my new self-MOC? [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] (Reviews) 16:03, February 16, 2012 (UTC)